


love, marching band and the other side effects of being 17

by stayfrosty_royalmilktea



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cutesy, F/M, Gay Pete Wentz, High School, M/M, Members of Fall Out Boy, Self-Indulgent, Students, i just wanna write something cliche okay, i know the title is like every y/a novel ever, i like reading happy shit every now and then, idk where ill go with this i might never update again, pan patrick stump, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfrosty_royalmilktea/pseuds/stayfrosty_royalmilktea
Summary: when extroverted, star soccer player pete wentz plonks himself at band geek and self proclaimed girlfriend-deficient patrick stump’s cafeteria table on the second day on junior year, things start changing; and honest-to-god, patrick does not know if that’s a good thing. by the time homecoming rolls around, will things be anything like they were before?





	love, marching band and the other side effects of being 17

“Oh, so you mean the chick with the blue hair that plays the saxophone in band?”

“Uh, yeah, Laura, Laura Casey.”

“Didn’t know you had a type, lunchbox.” 

“Shut up” Patrick punched Pete in the arm, somewhat in the middle of playfully and completely seriously, he resisted the grin forming on his flushed face. 

“So, what’s the plan, Stan? Asking her out anytime soon?” Pete questioned, putting his arms behind his head and lying on the grass, sometimes Patrick wondered why Pete took time out of his day to talk to him, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was some joke, he remembered the first time he came up to Patrick as clear as day.

 

The unwavering chaos and excessive amount of noise never shied away from disrupting what would’ve been a relatively peaceful lunch for Patrick, for some unknown reason, these hormone-filled teenagers seemed rowdier than usual, and as Patrick observed his surroundings, a face parked right in front of him, almost too close . 

Patrick recollected his thoughts and surroundings and did a double take, in front of him was Pete Wentz.

It’s not that he didn’t know much about Pete Wentz, (well, it really was) but he just couldn’t seem to form an opinion on him, despite knowing him since the start of middle school. He was a star soccer player, had a perfect set of white teeth he showed off very regularly with his signature grin, he seemed smart enough, didn’t seem to particularly care when it came to school, and from what Patrick has heard, is quite the ladies man. 

So, basically the opposite of Patrick in every single way significantly and insignificantly, why was he standing here?

“Uhm, hey?” Patrick stared at the boy, Patrick’s friends’ heads tilted in confusion. 

“Sup dudes and dudettes, mind if I sit here?” Pete asks, already plonking himself down on the uncomfortably hard cafeteria seats.

“Only if you promise to never say that again” Patrick says, defiantly. Pete thinks that’s funny and chuckles in response. 

 

This is weird, Patrick announces to himself. Why is he sitting with us, it’s likely a dare, right? Go sit next to the band geeks and see what they do, I’m sure that’ll be funny, he’s already imagining Jessica Matthews laughing and pointing to Pete on the other side of the cafeteria, and as much as he wants to see if his thoughts are fact, he’d rather keep his ego at a reasonable level. 

 

“So... what’s up in your lives? Know it’s only the second day back and all, but I’m sure there is some juicy goss going on in your group, please, enlighten me if you will.” Peter unfaltering smile almost gives Patrick some hope he’s truly being genuine in what he’s doing here, but he knows guys like Pete. 

Guys like Pete love only their mother and the soccer field, occasionally their girlfriend, whoever that is at the time. Guys like Pete’s hobbies include being popular and shit and going out being rebellious, idealistic teenagers like in any John Hughes film ever, they go to their homecomings and after parties and have their extroverted, interesting, generally happy lives. 

So what would he want to have to do with Patrick, a guy who’s just trying to make it to the end of this chapter in his life? 

 

“Homecoming? Cute, that’ll work.” Pete winks at Patrick, “ladies man, incoming.” 

“Hardy har”, as Patrick starts to roll his eyes, he looks down at his wrist and glances over the time. 

“Shit, we better get going to class.” As Patrick hoists himself off the grass, he looks at Pete, now off the ground. 

“Listen, we’ll talk later, this plans going to be epic, son, better be ready.” And as Pete jogs to whatever lesson he has next, Patrick saunters to US History, unbelievably unwilling to learn and think about, well... anything.


End file.
